Will you be my Valentine?
by Magna Dragoon
Summary: Es ist Valentinstag und alle verliebten Pärchen sind zusammen. Nur warum ist Tyson allein? Shonen ai


So, das ist meine Valentins-FF für Tyson und Kai.

Mögt ihr noch viele schöne Jahre gemeinsam haben!

Disclaimer: Nichts ist meins. Wenn doch, würde ich diese FF nicht schreiben, sondern verfilmen!

**Will you be my Valentine?**

/Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen, dass er wirklich nicht hier ist. Ich dachte, es wäre eine Art Scherz, als er meinte, dass er zum Valentinstag vereisen würde. Weg von dem ganzen Kitsch, den rosanen Schleifen und dem Irrsinn. Wie er es nannte…

Weg von mir.

Nun sitze ich hier und starre aus dem Fenster meines Zimmers. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich heute noch unternehmen soll. Was macht man am Valentinstag, wenn sich der eigene Freund aus dem Staub gemacht hat und dich einfach sitzen lässt.

Ray hat ein Date mit Mariah. Er war die ganze Woche schon so aufgeregt, dass man es kaum mit ihm aushalten konnte!

Max und Daichi haben es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, den Laden von Frau Imochi zu plündern.

Die Gute wurde jeden Valentinstag so sentimental, dass sie die Hälfte der Süßigkeiten ihres Ladens verschenkte.

Ich wäre jetzt auch bei ihnen, wenn er mir früher gesagt hätte, dass der diesen Tag nicht mit mir verbringen will…

Kenny… Ach was rede ich da! Er wird sicherlich wieder an seinem heiß geliebten Laptop sitzen und arbeiten!

Jeder verbrachte seinen Valentinstag mit dem, den er am meisten liebte!

Ray mit Mariah.

Daichi und Max mit Süßigkeiten.

Kenny mit Dizzy.

Und ich/

Frustriert seufzte Tyson auf und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Armen, die er auf die Fensterbank gelegt hatte.

„So macht es keinen Spaß Kai. Wirklich nicht. Ich will diesen Tag mit dir zusammen verbringen! Wir hätten doch nichts Peinliches tun müssen! Ich verlange ja nicht, dass du dich vollkommen änderst! Ich wollte nicht einmal Schokolade oder etwas Ähnliches! Ich wollte dich! Ich wollte, dass wir uns einen schönen Tag machen. Nur wir beide. Aber anscheinend kannst du diesen Kitsch nicht einmal für mich ertragen…"

Bitter lächelnd sah Tyson in den Himmel.

„Sicherlich trainierst du irgendwo in Russland. Da, wo auch sicherlich keine einzige rosa Schleife hinkommen kann!"

Dieser Gedanke brachte ihn, wenn auch wider Willen, zum Lächeln.

Es war auch ein total irrsinniger Gedanke, wie Kai da mitten in dem Schnee stand und panisch nach allem, was auch nur im entfernsteten rosa aussah, Ausschau hielt!

„Und trotzdem wäre es schön, wenn du da wärst…"

„Wenn wer da wäre, T-Man?"

Erschrocken fuhr Tyson herum. „Oh Mann, Opa, erschreck mich doch nicht so!"

„Ach was, ein Krieger lässt sich nicht erschrecken! Er ist immer aufmerksam, das sollte dir Kai eigentlich beigebracht haben!"

Bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens senkte der Blauhaarige schnellstens seinen Blick.

„Tyson, was ist los?"

„Ach nichts… Nur vielleicht die Tatsache, dass er lieber irgendwo in Russland trainiert, als heute mit mir zusammen zu sein!"

Leicht lächelte der alte Mann.

„Das ist aber gar nicht mein Enkel! Warum gehst du nicht etwas raus, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen? Der kleine Höhlenjunge und dieser Senfliebhaber sind doch auch draußen, oder?"

Kurz ließ sich Tyson die Sache durch den Kopf gehen. Den Valentinstag mit Daichi und Max verbringen? Na ja, es war auf jeden Fall besser, als hier sitzen zu bleiben und Trübsal zu blasen!

„O.K. Opa! Ich werd mal schauen, ob ich sie finde!"

„Tu das, T-Man! Und wenn du etwas Schokolade ergatterst, denk an deinen Großvater!"

Grinsend zog sich der Drache schnell die Schuhe an.

/Ich hätte es mir doch denken können! Mann, der Appetit liegt wirklich in der Familie!"

„Ich bin dann weg!"

Schnell lief er die Straßen von Baycity entlang. Nach etwa 10 Minuten kam dann auch endlich der Laden der alten Frau Imochi in Sicht.

Schwer atmend hielt er davor an, die Hände auf die Knie gestützt.

„Oh Tyson!", hörte er die Stimme der Alten. „Dich habe ich ja eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen!"

„Guten Morgen, Frau Imochi. Wie geht es Ihnen denn heute?"

Kurz nachdem er diesen Satz gesagt hatte, wurde sich Tyson seines Fehlers bewusst.

„Oh, nett, dass du fragst! Die meisten jungen Leute heute interessieren sich nicht mehr für ihre alten Mitmenschen! Weißt du, der heutige Tag erinnert ich mich immer an meinen verstorbenen Mann.

Der Gute. Er hat mir jedes Jahr eine ganz besondere Schokolade gegeben. Die hat er mir auch schon bei unserem ersten Rendezvous geschenkt!"

Sie errötete wie ein junges Schulmädchen, das gerade von seinem ersten Schwarm sprach.

So lange, wie die beiden verheiratet gewesen waren, war es durchaus möglich, dass er wirklich ihr erster Schwarm gewesen war!

Weil er jedoch nicht den ganzen Tag vor dem alten Laden verbringen wollte, unterbrach Tyson sie schnell.

„Frau Imochi, sind Max und Daichi schon hier vorbei gekommen?"

„Ach, du meist die beiden lieben Jungen, nicht? Ach, der ältere der beiden hat mich so an meinen verstorbenen Ehemann erinnert. Er war auch so lebhaft!"

Genervt verdrehte Tyson die Augen. Alle Männer erinnerten Frau Imochi irgendwie an ihren verstorbenen Gatten!

„Waren sie schon hier?"

„Oh ja, schon ganz früh heute Morgen. Sie haben sogar Tüten mitgebracht!" Sie kicherte herzlich.

Jetzt musste auch Tyson grinsen. Er sah es bildlich vor sich, wie ein völlig verpennter Daichi und ein aufgedrehter Max vor dem Laden standen und nach freien Süßigkeiten verlangten!

„Ich hoffe, ihnen wird nicht schlecht von all dem Zucker!" Besorgt sah die Alte den Blauäugigen an.

Lachend schüttelte der den Kopf. „Keine Sorge, ich habe noch nie jemanden gesehen, der mehr essen konnte als Daichi. Und Max braucht seine tägliche Süßigkeiten-Ration!"

Erleichtert seufzte sie auf. „Da bin ich aber froh!"

„Na ja, da kann man nichts machen. Ich werde die beiden heute wohl nicht mehr finden. Wenn die erstmal die Süßigkeiten haben, werden sie sich irgendwo verstecken, bis sie auch das letzte Bonbon aufgegessen haben!"

Lang musterte die alte Frau den Jungen vor sich bis sie ihn ansprach.

„Warum verbringst du den Valentinstag nicht mit jemandem zusammen?"

Sofort verdüsterte sich Tysons Gesicht.

„Die Person, mit der ich den Valentinstag zusammen verbringen wollte, mag das Trara darum nicht. Sie ist einfach weggegangen. Ich kann es ihr auch nicht verübeln. Sie mag so kitschiges Zeug einfach nicht."

„Ja, mag sein, aber sie hat dir damit wehgetan, nicht?"

Stockend nickte Tyson. „Ja, sehr sogar."

Verstohlene Tränen schlichen sich in seinen Augenwinkel, die er schnell wegwischte.

„Aber es ist nicht so schlimm."

Besorgt musterte sie ihn. „Tyson, wenn jemand so etwas nicht ertragen kann… er sollte es tun, wenn es dir so wichtig ist."

„Es macht wirklich nichts. Ich weiß, wie er ist und will ihn zu nichts zwingen. Ich will ihm nicht wehtun. Er weiß schon, was am besten für ihn ist."

„Aber weiß er, was am besten für dich ist?"

Lächelnd sah er sie an, und zu ihrer Überraschung war es ein echtes, und kein aufgesetztes Lächeln.

„Ja, denn er ist es, was mich glücklich macht!"

„Dann ist es ja gut."

„Ähm… ich sollte dann los. Wenn die beiden schon weg sind, leiste ich meinem Großvater Gesellschaft und passe auf, dass er nicht zu viel Schokolade isst!"

„Warte einen Moment!" Schnell verschwand sie in ihrem Laden, um dann mit einer Tüte zurück zu kommen.

„Fröhlichen Valentinstag wünsche ich dir und deinem Großvater!"

„Danke!" Überrascht und lächelnd nahm er die Tüte entgegen.

Auf halbem Weg nach Hause kam Tyson am Park von Baycity vorbei.

Er war völlig überfüllt mit verliebten Pärchen, die alle ein schönes Plätzchen in der Sonne ergattern wollten.

Lachend fütterten sie einander Schokolade und tauschten Zärtlichkeiten aus.

Als er das sah, verschwand die Wärme aus Tysons Inneren. Egal, wie nett die Menschen heute auch zu ihm sein würden… ohne Kai war es einfach nicht das Selbe!

Schweigend ging er weiter, nicht auf seinen Weg achtend, bis er auf dem Hügel stand, auf dem er und Kai nach ihrem Kampf mit Brooklyn gelegen hatten.

Es war ihr Hügel. Immer, wenn sie allein sein wollten und einen Sonnenuntergang - und wenn es Tyson rechtzeitig aus den Federn schaffte auch einen Sonnenaufgang - sehen wollten, kamen sie hier her.

Kai war schon ein Romantiker, nur leider sah er Romantik als etwas an, das natürlich kam. Ohne Karten, Schokolade oder selbst geschriebene Verse.

Etwas, das im Moment einfach auftauchte und passte.

Leider passten die Momente nicht halb so oft, wie Tyson es gerne hätte. Wiederum waren es wohl die intensivsten Augenblicke, die er zusammen mit Kai verbrachte.

Erschöpft ließ er sich in das Gras plumpsen. Er war heute schon viel gelaufen und das forderte nun seinen Tribut.

Eine Zeit lang beobachtet er die Kinder, die weiter unten spielten.

Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie es gewesen war, als er noch ein Kind war. Als ihn all das nicht wirklich interessierte, außer der Tatsache, dass es am Valentinstag Schokolade gab.

Oder seine Mutter…

Sie hatte immer gelacht an diesem Tag.

Sein Vater hatte sich ohne Ausnahme immer diesen Tag frei genommen, um ihr alle Wünsche von den Augen abzulesen.

Die ganze Familie saß um den Tisch und spielte Spiele, wenn es draußen regnete.

Wenn die Sonne schien, machten sie zusammen Ausflüge.

Einmal wollte Tyson einen Drachen steigen lassen, doch es erfasste ihn eine starke Windböe. Seine Mutter fing ihn auf und hielt ihn ganz fest.

Er erinnerte sich noch ganz genau, wie sehr ihn Hiro aufgezogen hatte, nur um ihm danach zu zeigen, wie man es richtig machte.

Aber das waren vergangen Zeiten…

Es machte ihn nicht halb so traurig, wie es vielleicht sollte.

Viel trauriger machte ihn der Gedanke, dass Kai niemals so etwas gehabt hatte.

„Wie kann ich dir böse sein, Kai? Ich weiß, dass es für dich nicht einfach ist. Selbst nach fünf Jahren hast du noch Geheimnisse, die ich nicht kenne. Die ich wahrscheinlich niemals ergründen werde. Aber ich bin so froh, dass du dich für mich entschieden hast. Dass du dich mir gegenüber geöffnet hast… Aber trotzdem vermisse ich dich, Kai."

Innerhalb von Minuten zog sich der Himmel über ihm zusammen und es begann zu regnen.

Doch Tyson schien es nicht zu spüren.

Weder die Kälte noch die Nässe. Erst als ein aufgeschreckter Vogel an ihm vorbeiflog, erwachte er aus seiner Trance.

Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf. Wenn er noch länger hier sitzen blieb, würde er sich den Tod holen!

Schnell ergriff er die Tüte und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Inzwischen hatte es begonnen, noch stärker zu regnen, und es schien so, als ob der Himmel sich dazu entschlossen hätte, Tysons innere Stimmung widerzuspiegeln.

Völlig durchnässt und zitternd kam er am Tor zum Dojo an.

Doch was er da sah, ließ ihm den Atem stocken.

Auf der Veranda des Dojo saß eine einsame Gestalt.

/Das kann nicht sein… wieso sollte er hier sein/

Doch als die Gestalt den Kopf hob, war kein Zweifel möglich!

„Du bist spät. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht.", erklang Kais tiefe Stimme.

Tyson schlug eine Hand auf den Mund und starrte weiter entgeistert auf seinen Geliebten, der auf der Veranda saß.

Ohne es zu verhindern zu können, bahnten sich Tränen seine Wangen hinab und ein Schluchzen entrann seiner Kehle.

Kai stand auf, und erst da erkannte Tyson, dass auch er völlig durchnässt war. Er musste die ganze Zeit, seit es zu regnen begonnen hatte, auf ihn gewartet haben!

„Ich wollte schon früher kommen, aber ich hatte noch etwas zu erledigen. Dein Großvater hat mir erlaubt, auf dich zu warten. Er meinte, er wüsste aber nicht, wie lange zu weg wärst, da du Max und Daichi suchen würdest."

„Du hast die ganze Zeit hier auf mich gewartet?"

„Natürlich."

Tysons Stimme gab ihren Geist auf.

„Ich würde für immer auf dich warten, das weißt du doch."

„Aber es regnet doch so! Warum bist du nicht rein gegangen?"

Kai senkte den Kopf. Es war deutlich sichtbar, dass es ihm peinlich war.

„Ich hatte Angst, dass ich dich verpasse. Ich muss dir etwas geben, das ich…"

Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Tüte in Tysons Hand.

„Was ist das?"

Verwirrt blickte Tyson ihn an, bevor er verstand, was Kai meinte.

„Ach, das ist Valentinschokolade."

„Ach so…" Kais Blick verfinsterte sich.

„Was wolltest du mir geben?"

„Es ist nicht so wichtig."

Überrascht sah Tyson ihn an.

„Aber du hast so lange auf mich gewartet. Im Regen! Es muss wichtig sein."

„Jetzt nicht mehr.", schnappte Kai zurück. „Du hast doch schon genug!"

Ruckartig deutet er auf die Tüte. „Wahrscheinlich von deinen vielen Fans. Oder war es Kane? Ich hab gehört, dass er wieder im Land sein soll."

„Kane ist in Japan?" Groß sah der Blauhaarige seinen Freund an.

„Das hast du nicht gewusst?"

„Nein." Tyson legte die Stirn kraus. „Komisch, dass er mich nicht besucht hat…"

„Gut, dann hat er sich meine Drohung vom letzten Mal wohl zu Herzen genommen…", murmelte Kai.

„Hast du was gesagt?"

„Nein."

„Von wem ist dann die Schokolade?"

Wieder blickte Tyson zur Tüte. „Ach die! Die ist von Frau Imochi. Du weiß doch, ihr gehört der Süßigkeitenladen in der Stadt. Am Valentinstag wird sie immer so sentimental, weil er sie an ihren verstorbenen Mann erinnert, da verschenkt sie an alle Leute, die an ihrem Laden vorbei kommen, Süßigkeiten! Die hier sind für Opa. Und welche für mich, weil ich so niedergeschlagen war…"

„Wegen mir?"

Erschrocken sah Tyson Kai an. Mist, das hatte er nicht sagen wollen!

„Neinähm… weil Max und Daichi ohne mich losgezogen sind!"

Leicht grinste Kai ihn an. „Du bist ein miserabler Lügner, Granger."

„Gar nicht wahr!", schmollend verzog Tyson die Schnute. „Was wolltest du mir geben?"

Wieder war Kai deutlich anzusehen, wie unangenehm ihm die ganze Sache war.

„Du weißt doch noch, damals, als ich dir zum ersten Mal Schokolade geschenkt habe…"

„Oh ja! Das war in Paris! Nach dem Kampf mit den Dark Bladers, nicht? Du hast sie mir einfach in die Hand gedrückt und gemeint, dass du sie irgendwo geschenkt bekommen hättest, aber gar keine Schokolade magst! Erst viel später hast du mir gesagt, dass du sie damals für mich gekauft hast! Die war so lecker!"

Die Röte kroch in Kais Wangen, doch er wandte sich nicht ab.

„Ich wollte dir damals einfach etwas geben… Ich wusste nicht warum, trotzdem hab ich es einfach gemacht. Viel später habe ich erst begriffen, was ich wirklich fühlte…fühle. Ich habe überall hier nach dieser Schokolade gesucht, aber anscheinend wird sie in Japan nicht verkauft. Ich musste heute Morgen zum Flughafen, sonst hättest du sie erst morgen bekommen."

Der Phönix holte eine Pralinenschachtel in der Form eines Herzens aus der Tasche, die er mit sich trug.

„Ich wollte aber, dass du sie heute bekommst."

Schweigend und fassungslos starrte Tyson ihn an.

„Du hast diese Schokolade extra aus Frankreich einfliegen lassen?"

„Pah. Ich bin Kai Hiwatari, das ist ein Klacks für mich! Leider hat sie ihren Namen gewechselt, weswegen es so lange gebraucht hat, sie aufzustöbern, aber es ist dieselbe, die du damals…"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Tyson hatte sich in seine Arme geworfen und presste sich fest an ihn.

„Danke Kai."

Der Grauhaarige konnte deutlich an der Stimme seines Geliebten erkennen, dass dieser weinte.

„Hey, warum weinst du, Tyson. Kleiner…" Vorsichtig hob er das Kinn des Blauhaarigen an.

„Du hast doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, ich lass dich an so einem Tag allein, oder? Ich liebe dich doch, Tyson."

„Ich dich auch."

Tyson stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und hauchte einen Schmetterlingskuss auf die Lippen des Größeren.

„Für immer."

Schweigend lehnten sie ihre Stirn gegen einander und verklinkten ihre Finger.

„Ja, für immer."

Lächelnd stand Tysons Großvater an der Schiebtür zum Garten und betrachtete sich das Schauspiel.

„Du hast es also doch noch geschafft, Kai."

Ende

Ich wünsche euch einen schönen Valentinstag und viel Schokolade!

Bis zur nächsten FF.


End file.
